


I Wasn't On My Own

by MalecFightwood



Series: It’s You and Me Now [2]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post island, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: 2 years after the island, Toni and Shelby are happily living together. Toni's mom decides to make an appearance for the first time in years and both Toni and Shelby find it convenient that she only showed up after the news of their payout came about.This is part of a series but this one can 100% be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: It’s You and Me Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into getting these.” Toni said as she placed two fluffy, khaki-colored cushions onto her and Shelby’s made bed. 

“Hey, you agreed on the color scheme.” Shelby said as she smoothed out the matching throw blanket on the end of their bed. 

“I have no problem with the color, but why do they have to be so damn fluffy?” Toni said as she walked around to where Shelby was standing. 

Shelby wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist as Toni’s snaked up around her neck. “I like fluffy things.” She said, “and _you _like me.”__

____

Toni sighed dramatically, “Yeah I guess I do.” She smiled then leaned in to kiss Shelby. 

____

“Besides,” Shelby began as they pulled away, “we’ve literally had those cushions since we moved in here, it’s been 5 months and you haven’t gotten rid of them yet, so you mustn't hate them _that _much.”__

______ _ _

“Like you said, I just _really _like you.” Toni kissed her again. “Just don’t tell anyone, it could ruin my rep.” She joked.__

________ _ _ _ _

“I don’t need to tell anyone; _this _will do it for me.” Shelby held up her left hand, showcasing the diamond engagement ring Toni had proposed to her with.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni smiled and kissed her again. “Okay, I’m making breakfast, Saturday morning pancakes, come on.” And she pulled her out of their room by her hand. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

*** 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After breakfast, Shelby stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can I help, baby?” Toni asked, walking up next to her. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, you cooked. I’m almost done anyway.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, I’ll just stand here and look pretty while you finish.” Toni leaned her back against the counter, resting her elbows on top of it, looking at Shelby like she wanted to devour her. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stop lookin’ at me like that, it’s distractin’.” Shelby laughed. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why, I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” Toni said, mimicking Shelby’s accent. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shelby smirked and stood, closing the dishwasher then turning the tap on to wash her hands. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Really? No idea?” Shelby smirked. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni shook her head. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What about now?” Shelby asked, hitting her hand through the running water, causing a decent amount of it to land on Toni. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni’s mouth hung open in a playful smile and Shelby laughed as she turned the tap off. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh baby, you have no idea what you just started.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with that, Toni was chasing Shelby out of the kitchen into the living room, both of them giggling as they went. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby ran around their white sofa, and Toni stopped on the opposite side, waiting for Shelby to make any sudden movements. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby would pretend to move to each side, but would stay in her position each time, and by the fourth time, Toni had had enough and launched over the couch, bouncing onto the floor and wrapping her arms around a giggling Shelby, lifting her up and carrying her the few steps to lay her down on their second sofa that was pushed up against the half wall. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni climbed on top of Shelby, grabbing her wrists and playfully pinning them above her head. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I would say you win, but if I do, you’ll move from this position.” Shelby smirked. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni bit her bottom lip, “Well we can’t have that now, can we.” She leant down and kissed Shelby 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni pulled away from Shelby and hung her head in defeat, releasing Shelby’s hands. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby just laughed, lifting Toni’s head up by her chin so she was looking at her. “Meet me in the bedroom, I’ll get rid of whoever it is.” She said seductively. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I like where your head is at.” Toni bit her lip again and climbed off of Shelby, holding her hand out to help the blond up off the couch. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby walked to the door as Toni made a beeline for the stairs. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby laughed as she threw one final glance at Toni and then opened the door. On the other side of it, there was a woman. She was small in stature, she had long brown hair and tanned skin. “Can I help you?” Shelby smiled. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi, uh, maybe you can. I’m looking for Toni. Toni Shalifoe.” The woman looked nervous; she was playing with her hands. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby considered her next words carefully. They had dealt with plenty of reporters and news crews in the two years since they were rescued – actually rescued – and even more when they all got their payout from the lawsuit a 6 months ago. It had seemed to have died down though, but still, they all had to be extremely careful about who they spoke to. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can I ask your name?” Shelby said politely. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m Kim. I’m Toni’s-” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mom?” Came a voice from behind Shelby. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby turned to see Toni standing there, she looked shocked, and if Shelby was being honest, a little hurt. Shelby had heard many stories of Kim Shalifoe, and not necessarily good ones. She knew that Toni hadn’t seen her since well before the island. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Toni, hi.” Kim said. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you doing here?” Was all Toni could manage to get out. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I was hoping we could talk.” Kim had a small smile, she seemed hopeful. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby was watching the conversation unfold, standing out of the way enough that Toni and her mom could see each other, but keeping her arm reached across the doorframe as a protective instinct over Toni, letting Kim know that whatever was about to happen would be on Toni’s terms. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I haven’t seen or heard from you in almost three years, and now all of a sudden you wanna talk.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look Toni, I know you don’t owe me anything, and I know I certainly don’t deserve another second of your time, but I was hoping for just one conversation. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby looked back at Toni to see what her next move would be. Toni sighed and nodded. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby nodded back at her and then turned back to Kim, removing her arm from the doorframe. “Come in.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you.” Kim walked inside. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby closed the door behind Kim and then crossed to stand next to Toni. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mom, do you mind just waiting here for a minute?” Toni asked. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, no problem.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni nodded and then pulled Shelby by her hand into the kitchen and into the walk-in pantry. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you okay?” Shelby put her hand on Toni’s shoulder and kept her voice low so Kim wouldn’t be able to overhear their conversation. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t know. I mean 3 years of radio silence, then suddenly she just shows up. It’s weird.” Toni whispered back. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby nodded and then look concerned, “You don’t think..” She trailed off. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look, I don’t want to start anything or put ideas in your head that aren’t already there, but news about our payout did come to surface not too long ago. Do you think that maybe-” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That maybe’s she’s just here to scam money off of her kid and then split again? Yeah, the thought crossed my mind.” Toni ran a hand through her long hair. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It did?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni nodded. “She always bails, no matter what, and she always ends back up in rehab, which, in hindsight I guess is a good thing, but each time she comes back there’s this stupid part of me that thinks _maybe things will be different this time. _I’m wrong each time, yet that part of me is thinking the same thing right now.”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby grabbed Toni’s hands. “Okay, first of all, don’t you dare call my wife stupid, and second, you’re allowed to feel like that, and it doesn’t make you stupid, and I mean you never know, maybe this time _will _be different.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t know, Shelbs, it’s just the same thing every time, _'I’m clean, I’ll be better, oh look, drugs!’ _and don’t get me wrong, I 100% know that addiction is a mental illness, it’s just, this has been going on since I was a kid and-”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a lot.” Shelby finished for her. Toni nodded. “Well, listen,” Shelby began again, “I’m behind you no matter what. If you want her to leave, I will personally throw her out myself.” That made Toni laugh. “But if you want her to stay, and if you want to have a conversation with her, then I’m here, whatever you need.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni smiled and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Shelby’s lips. “I love you so much.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know.” Shelby shrugged. “What do you wanna do?” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think I wanna hear her out.” Toni sighed. “Don’t worry though, I’m gonna be careful, I’ll make sure she doesn’t have any ulterior motives.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you want me to give you two some space?” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Actually, I was hoping you’d stay with me, I don’t think I can do this without you.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was Shelby who kissed Toni this time. “Of course, my love. Come on.” She took Toni’s hand and lead them out of the pantry and back into the living room where Kim was sitting on the couch. She stood up when she saw them. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mom,” Toni began, “this is Shelby, my wife.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kim’s eyes widened – but she was smiling – as she took Shelby’s outstretched hand. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, call me Kim, please. Ma’am makes me sound so old. It’s so nice to meet you too.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby and Toni walked over to the couch against the wall and sat. Kim sat back down on the other couch where she had been before. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How long have you two been married?” Kim asked. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look, mom, can we skip past the small talk bullshit, please. Why are you really here?” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I missed you, Toni, I just wanted to see you, and then I saw you on the news a couple months back and I-” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I fucking knew it!” Toni exclaimed angrily. Shelby put her hand on her knee. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Knew what?” Kim asked. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You saw the news. Which means you know about the decent payout we all got. You’d thought you’d show up and what? Play the loving mother? Try to trick me into giving you cash?” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? Toni, no that’s not it at all!” Kim defended. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So, you _didn’t _know about the payout?” Toni asked, it was somewhat a rhetorical question, because she already knew the answer.”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I did hear about it, yes,” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni scoffed. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I swear to you, Toni, that’s not why I’m here.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shelby cleared her throat. “It is awfully suspicious.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kim looked to her. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry, but it is.” Shelby continued, “We were rescued 2 years ago and Toni’s heard nothing from you, then she gets money and suddenly you’re here? You have to admit that it looks a little bad.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni squeezed Shelby’s hand on her leg. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kim sighed. “Yes, I know how it looks, but I promise I’m not up to anything. I’m just a mom who wants a relationship with her daughter.” She looked at Toni. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni paused for a moment. “Are you clean?” She said finally. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kim smiled, reaching into her bag that was in front of her and pulled out a small, purple coin. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Last week marked 4 months.” She said, handing the coin to Toni. “I’ve been going to meetings and talking to my sponsor regularly.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni was surprised, this is the longest her mom had been clean since she became addicted. She gave a half smile. “That’s really great, mom.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Congratulations, Kim.” Shelby added. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you.” Kim gave a sad smile and looked down. “Look, the reason I didn’t come and see you when everything happened was because-” She took a deep breath, “was because I felt like I had failed, and I know, I know that I have. But seeing you on the news right after you got rescued, I got so mad at myself. I kept thinking that If I had been around, I could have protected you.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Everyone was lied to, Kim, no one could have stopped it.” Shelby said. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know that now, but I was so wrapped up in self-pity that I figured Toni was better off without me.” She looked to Toni. “And who knows? Maybe you were. But I hated myself so much and I convinced myself to stay away. And then I saw you on the news a few months ago, and I guess I was reminded that you were still out there, still fighting despite everything that had happened. And as cheesy as it sounds, you inspired me, inspired me to get clean so that I could come and see the strong person you’ve become all on your own.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni shook her head. “I wasn’t on my own though. I had Martha, and Bernice,” She looked to Shelby and squeezed her hand again, “and my wife.” She looked back to her mom. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And I’m so glad you had them, but I want you to know that you have me now too.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Toni looked back to Shelby, and then back to her mom. She took a deep breath. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you want some coffee?” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kim smiled. “Please.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to give a huge shout out to my friend Peyton for letting me send her the drafts of this story and letting me know if my ideas are good!

It had been about two hours since Kim had arrived at Toni and Shelby’s front door. They had spent that time talking about the girls’ life since the island and the things Kim had learned in rehab, all while trying (and for the most part, failing) to avoid awkward silences. 

Shelby’s phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, deciding she could ignore it for now. 

“Who is it?” Toni asked. 

“It’s just the farm, I can call them back later.” 

“It’s okay, baby, it might be important.” Toni smiled and squeezed her knee. 

“I’ll just be a minute.” She stood and walked into the kitchen to take the phone call. 

“She seems really sweet.” Kim said. 

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Toni gave a half smile while looking down. 

“You two met on the island?” 

Toni looked up and nodded. “Well, on the plane, but yeah. She was a real pain in the ass at first.” 

Kim just laughed. “How’s Martha doing?” She asked after a minute. “Is she holding up okay after it all? I saw her on the news with you.” 

“She’s doing good, she’s studying to be a veterinarian.” 

Shelby could be heard racing back into the living room then, still speaking on the phone and sounding very excited. Toni and Kim both looked at her as she spoke. “Thank you so much! Amazing! Okay, bye!” She hung up and looked to Toni. 

“We got it?” Toni asked excitedly. 

“We got it!” Shelby replied, matching Toni’s excitement. 

Toni jumped up and ran over to her wife, hugging her and picking her up slightly, before placing her back on the ground and giving her a chaste kiss. 

“This is so excitin’!” Shelby said. 

“Good news I take it?” Kim asked from her seat, a smile plastered on her face. 

Shelby and Toni suddenly remembered that they had company. 

“Yeah, we got the wedding venue we wanted.” Toni began as she and Shelby walked back over to the couch. 

“Yeah, it was booked for the day we wanted, but the couple cancelled.” Shelby continued. 

“Wedding venue?” Kim asked, “I thought you were already married. 

Toni and Shelby giggled together. 

“Technically we’re not _legally _married.” Toni said. “When we were on the island, we didn’t know when or _if _we were ever leaving, so Shelby asked me to marry her.” She looked at Shelby, took her hand and squeezed it. She looked back at her mom. “We got “married” that night.”____

_____ _

____“Then two days after our settlements went through,” Shelby began, “all of our friends were together as kind of a ‘we made it through’ celebration, and this one surprised me, got down on one knee and asked me if I wanted to make it official.” She smiled at Toni and then looked back to Kim. “Of course, I only said yes because of this.” She joked, holding up her hand, showing her ring._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Oh, that is beautiful.” Kim said and Shelby reached her hand over so Kim could get a better look._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Toni smiled. “And then about two seconds later, _she _surprised _me _and pulled _this _out of her bag.” She held up her left hand to reveal a simple silver band with diamonds encrusted all around it._ _ _ _______

_____ _

__________“You both have immaculate taste.” Kim said, then she looked to Shelby. “Are your parents excited?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________Shelby’s smile dropped a little as she spoke, “Actually, my parents don’t support our relationship.” She looked at Toni and then back to Kim. “They’re very conservative Christians.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“I’m very sorry to hear that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________Shelby shook her head. “I’ve made my peace with it, and honestly, if they can’t accept me for loving who I love, then I don’t want them in my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________Kim smiled at her, “I hope they come around, for you.” Shelby smiled then, and Kim looked at her watch. “I should probably get going, check into the motel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“Where are you staying?” Toni asked as the three of them stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“It’s called Donovan’s, I think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________Toni looked concerned. “The one that’s run by the shady, old white guy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“That’s the one. Can I use your bathroom before I go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“Of course,” Shelby nodded, “it’s just down the hall, second door on your right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“Thank you.” Kim smiled as she walked down the hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“Donovan’s! That guy is basically a walking HPV infection.” Toni said as she turned to Shelby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________Shelby put her hand on Toni’s arm. “Look, I’m just spit ballin’ here, but we _do _have room, if you wanted to ask your mom to stay with us for a few days.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________Toni sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know. On the one hand, I want to believe her _so _bad, but there’s this cycle. Then on the other hand, Donovan is a misogynistic, creepy prick and no one should stay there.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“Listen, if you do want her to stay, we can lay out some rules, if you want. Like, no drugs and all that. Not to be condescending but just to let her know that that stuff won’t fly here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Toni sighed again, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Shelby smiled. “All the time, but I love hearin’ it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________The door opened then and Kim walked back out. “I was hoping we’d be able to catch up again soon.” She said, walking up to Toni and Shelby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“Actually, mom,” Toni began and she looked at Shelby, who nodded at her before she looked back to Kim, “Shelby and I were wondering if maybe you would want to stay here, with us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Kim paused for a moment. “That’s really sweet of you, girls, but I wouldn’t want to impose-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“Oh, you wouldn’t be, really.” Shelby cut in. “We have the room.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Kim smiled and she had tears in her eyes. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Toni nodded. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Kim didn’t know what to say, she was silent for a moment and then spoke, “That’s really lovely of you both, thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Shelby smiled, “I’m gonna go put some fresh sheets on the bed, I’ll be right back.” she said as she walked towards the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“You really don’t have to do this, Toni.” Kim said once Shelby was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“We want to. There are a couple of things though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Toni took a deep breath. “I know you’re clean, and I am so happy for you, I am, but it has to stay that way here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________Kim nodded, “It will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“I mean it, mom. It can’t be like before. You can’t bring strangers into the house to shoot up if something goes wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“Toni, I hear you, I promise it’s different now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______________“If you feel yourself going dark again, you have to promise me you’ll talk to your sponsor, or me, _please _.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___

_____ _

________________Kim smiled at that, happy that Toni wanted to help her. “I will, I promise you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________________“Okay, good, because Shelby, she sees the good in everyone, no matter what. She has this love for anyone who comes into her life. She’s been hurt so many times, and I never want her to hurt ever again, and I know that it’s impossible for her to _never _hurt again, and that I can’t protect her from everything, but I’ll try my best. I can handle my own pain, what I can’t handle is someone hurting her. So please, _please _don’t hurt my wife.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____

_____ _

____________________There were more tears in Kim’s eyes. She quickly wiped at them and nodded. “I promise you, I won’t”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________________Shelby walked back then, a smile on her face. “Okay that is all done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________________Kim smiled warmly at her, “Thank you so, _so _much, Shelby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Come find me on Tumblr @ tonifuckingshalifoe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me on Tumblr @ tonifuckingshalifoe


End file.
